Several types of electrical cables are used in electrical connectors for connecting the cables to electrical terminals of a panelboard, circuit board or the like. One type is a trilead cable of generally rectangular configuration in cross-section and having a signal conductor with ground conductors along opposite sides encased in an insulating jacket. Another type is a circular shielded trilead cable which includes an outer conductor electrically encircling the ground conductors between the insulated signal conductor and the insulating jacket. A further type is a shielded trilead triaxial cable which has a ground wire and braided conductor extending along the insulating jacket and surrounded by an outer insulating jacket.
An electrical connector disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 506,964 filed June 23, 1983 terminates each of these cables, but the housing member has cover members latchably secured together and movably mounted thereto to cover the terminations of the cable conductors to the electrical terminals latchably mounted in the housing member; the cover members also enhance the strain relief to the terminations and the cable. The housing member and cover members result in a more complex and expensive structure because three molds are required to make them, the latching arrangement between the cover members can be damaged which will not provide an effective cover over the electrical terminations, and the terminations are not sealed.